L'amour d'une sœur
by Karen Killa
Summary: Lilas Evans, la sœur jumelle de Lily, ressent la mort de sa sœur et après s'être remise du choc, elle rentre en Angleterre pour s'occuper de son neveu. Peu importe qui se dressera sur son chemin. Ou avec qui elle devra s'allier, même Lord Voldemort en personne, tant qu'elle peut protéger Harry et lui permettre de vivre vieux. Grey Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Good Dark Side.
1. Chapter 1

Au moment où Lily Evans tomba devant le lit de son fils, sans vie, accomplissant la dernière partie du rituel qu'elle avait choisi afin de s'assurer de la survie de son fils adoré, sa sœur jumelle, Lilas Evans le sentit et manqua de mourir également. Lilas Evans, était elle aussi une sorcière et avait également fait ses études de magie à Poudlard, mais elle avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle plutôt que Griffondor comme sa sœur, ce qui ne les avait pas empêché de rester proche. Les autres maisons avaient beau sous estimer Poufsouffle, Lilas y avait été heureuse, bien accueillie et surtout très bien entourée. Elle avait donc appris beaucoup sur le monde magique, qui continuait aujourd'hui encore, à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans à la fasciner, même si elle était bien moins naïve que lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Le monde sorcier avait des côtés sombres et dangereux, comme celui moldu, tout n'y était pas parfait ou rose. Surtout pas pour ceux qui étaient des nouveaux arrivants, des né-moldus.

Les Poufsouffle étaient la maison la plus sous-estimée de Poudlard et ça leur convenait parfaitement, enfin pour la plupart, il y en avait une partie qui en avait marre d'être regardé de haut parce qu'ils étaient dans la maison des noirs et jaunes. La maison des travailleurs et des loyaux.

Plus effacée et timide que sa sœur au premier abord, Lilas avait trouvé une place dans cette maison où on se serrait les coudes, même s'il y avait des tensions parfois, où elle en avait appris d'avantage sur les traditions, Severus en avait parlé mais ce n'était pas un sujet que Lily avait particulièrement apprécié, et ça n'avait pas du tout changé au fil des années. Lilas avait été passionnée par la magie, le Choipeau avait même envisager de l'envoyer à Serdaigle avant de choisir Poufsouffle.

Aidé par les divers amis qu'elle s'était fait à Poufsouffle, et ce dans différentes années, elle en avait donc appris beaucoup sur la magie et les traditions, traditions qu'elle suivait d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec la suprématie de certains sorciers d'anciennes familles, mais après avoir reçu toutes ces leçons, elle comprenait mieux. Ca ne concernait pas le sang, ou en tout cas pas uniquement, il y avait les traditions, les rituels, qui disparaissaient depuis des années. C'était pour ça que Grindelwald avait eu autant de support, et même chose pour Voldemort.

Elle ne comprenait que trop bien, les né-moldus étaient blâmés concernant la disparition de tout ça et ils étaient en partie responsable oui, mais pas que eux et pas forcément intentionnellement. Après tout on ne pouvait pas respecter ce dont on ne connaissait rien. Et c'était le cas au sujet des traditions par exemple, elle le savait bien, elle les avait donc appris et en avait parlé à d'autre qui étaient aussi dans son cas. Des nouveaux arrivants dans le monde magique, cependant tous n'avaient pas voulu l'écouter, certains que ces traditions étaient de la magie noire ou d'autre stupidité du genre. Malheureusement Lily l'avait aussi pensé et ça avait été une source de tension entre les deux jumelles.

Une autre source de tension avait été le fait qu'après Poudlard, Lilas avait non seulement refusé de participer de quelconque façon à la guerre mais aussi qu'elle avait refusé d'entendre parler de l'Ordre du Phénix et du directeur Albus Dumbledore. N'ayant pas été une griffondor, Lilas avait bien moins senti la protection de l'homme qu'elle trouvait rempli de préjugé et surtout, comparé à des directeurs d'écoles dans le monde moldu, un incapable. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas sa manière de punir les élèves, de faire respecter les règles de Poudlard. Il n'y avait absolument aucune logique derrière ses actions. En dehors du fait qu'il favorisait les Griffondor et que s'il ne favorisait pas les Serpentards, il ne les punissait pas non plus. Les deux autres maisons ne semblaient pas exister pour lui.

Malgré les tensions entre elles et le fait que leurs vies étaient réellement différentes, les deux sœurs étaient restées proches et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsque Lilas revenait en Angleterre. Son travail avec les gobelins la forçait à voyager beaucoup, elle adorait cela bien sûr. Elle avait toujours ramené un souvenir spécial pour sa sœur de ses différents voyages, et après la naissance d'Harry, elle avait aussi fait en sorte de ramener des jouets, des jeux des divers pays. Elles ne comprenaient pas toujours les choix de l'autre, Lily ne comprenait pas que sa sœur ne souhaite pas s'installer réellement quelque part et commencer à se construire une famille, tandis que Lilas ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur souhaitait renoncer à son indépendance aussi rapidement. Souhaitait devenir mère aussi jeune.

Elles avaient néanmoins continué à s'adorer, s'étant aussi raccrochée l'une à l'autre après la mort de leurs grand-parents, tués dans un accident de voiture causé par l'alcoolisme d'un autre conducteur. En une simple soirée elles avaient perdu deux personnes qu'elles adoraient. Bien sûr il y avait toujours leur sœur aînée, Pétunia, mais les rapports entre les trois sœurs étaient loin d'être idéaux depuis la découverte que les jumelles étaient des sorcières. Il y avait aussi leurs parents, mais leur mère avait été secoué par la mort de ses parents, et sous les conseils de leurs filles, le couple avait commencé à voyager. Elles ne les voyaient donc plus beaucoup, mais c'était pour leur propre sécurité...

Alors là, sentant la magie qui la reliait à sa sœur depuis leur naissance, Lilas avait réellement l'impression que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Comment était-elle censée continuer sans Lily ? Comment pouvait-elle vivre quand sa sœur jumelle, si pleine de vie, de joie, d'optimisme n'était plus là ?

Lilas, préoccupée comme elle l'était par la rupture du lien, un fait qui était sur le point de la pousser vers l'inconscience, ne vit pas qu'elle avait activé une runes dans le temple où elle était, avec les gobelins et le reste de son équipe, en train d'examiner. Heureusement un de ses coéquipiers avait noté et sa distraction, et les conséquences, et s'était jeté sur elle pour l'empêcher de se faire décapiter par les deux lames qui venaient de sortir du mur. Le choc de son atterrissage au sol, plus celui dans sa magie et même son âme vu qu'elles avaient été de vraies jumelles, poussèrent Lilas dans la noirceur. Elle s'était évanouie.

* * *

Lilas revint à elle lentement, non pas parce qu'elle avait été blessé ou quoique ce soit du genre, même si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait été soignée longtemps avant d'être prête à ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'était ça le problème, elle ne voulait pas revenir à elle. Elle n'avait beau ne pas être consciente, sa magie, son âme lui hurlaient ce qu'elle savait déjà. Sa jumelle était morte.

Elle s'assit, un air distrait sur le visage, essayant vainement de sentir Lily avec sa magie, avec le lien qu'elles avaient depuis toujours, tout en sachant que ça ne servait à rien, que Lily n'était plus là.

"Evans." défaite, Lilas ne sursauta même pas en entendant la voix de son supérieur, le chef de l'équipe dans laquelle elle travaillait, le gobelin Bloodclaw.

Il avait mérité son nom, il était un excellent combattant et ce même à main nue, elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises lors de séance d'entraînement et il était un des meilleurs. Il pouvait être strict et distant, pendant un temps en tout cas, un temps qu'il passait à jauger la personne avant d'ajuster son attitude. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, il restait son supérieur, mais ils leur étaient arrivés de discuter de choses et d'autres. Elle était curieuse vis à vis d'un tas de choses, ayant été très peu convaincue par les 'leçons' d'histoire du professeur Binns et sur ce qu'il avait eu à dire au sujet des gobelins. Elle était entrée à Gringotts remplie de curiosité, mais aussi de respect, et en retour elle avait réussi à gagner celui des gobelins.

"Prends deux semaines de congés Evans." dit Bloodclaw, une fois que les yeux émeraudes, quoiqu'il ne les avait jamais vu aussi ternes, aussi brisés, furent sur lui. "Tu as reçu ça il y a une heure. Tu es inconsciente depuis quinze heures. Rarik, le guérisseur qui s'est chargé de toi a dit que c'était à cause du contrecoup de ta magie et de la rupture du lien. Mes condoléances Lilas." il dit en partant.

Lilas observa sans vraiment la voir, la lettre que Bloodclaw lui avait donné avant de partir. Qui pouvait lui écrire ? Comment cette lettre avait-elle pu parvenir ici ? Et dans quel but ? Ses proches savaient que lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle installait une boîte postale afin de ne pas être dérangée en mission. Pour les urgences, elle avait un autre moyen de communication, donc comment cette lettre avait-elle fait son chemin jusqu'à elle, alors qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie du camp qu'ils avaient monté en Inde ?

Elle l'ouvrit, plus pour avoir quelque chose à faire afin de se distraire, et lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture en haut de page, elle déchira presque l'enveloppe. C'était une lettre de Lily.

_Lilas, _

_J'ai commencé à rédiger ce genre de lettre, juste après avoir appris qu'une prophétie avait été dite et que mon fils Harry était peut-être mentionné dedans._

_J'espère que jamais tu n'auras à lire ces mots mais vu l'état des choses vis à vis de la guerre et du reste, je ne peux pas prendre le moindre risque. Pas alors que ma famille est concernée._

_Lorsque je parle de ce genre de lettre, je parle d'une lettre d'adieu mais aussi de demande. J'en ai écrit plusieurs, toutes t'étant adressés parce qu'il n'existe personne d'autre au monde à qui je pourrais demander de telles choses. A qui je pourrais confier mon fils unique sans la moindre hésitation et en toute confiance. J'hésite même à le laisser avec James, alors... _

_Je suis désolée de te laisser comme ça, tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas du me mêler de cette guerre. Avec James on aurait du choisir de rester neutre ou de partir. Surtout après la naissance d'Harry, je sais qu'on s'est disputée sur ça souvent toutes les deux et je suis désolée. Mais désormais il est trop tard, avec la prophétie, plus moyen de faire machine arrière. Il nous traquerait encore plus. Il ne pourrait pas courir un tel risque, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on a conclu avec James, Frank et Alice. _

_Donc si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Voldemort a fini par nous rattraper et qu'il m'a tué. J'espère que James est vivant mais je vais partir de l'idée où ce n'est pas le cas. Si j'ai tort, soit là pour lui s'il te plait, il aura besoin de soutien, vis à vis d'Harry bien sûr mais aussi pour continuer à avancer. Il n'est pas parfait, ne l'a jamais été mais je ne le suis pas non plus et s'il m'a fallu du temps, je l'aime vraiment. _

_Donc dans le cas où James et moi sommes morts, je compte sur toi pour élever Harry à notre place. Fais en sorte qu'il ne soit pas aussi gâté que James, ou aussi têtu et intransigeant que moi, s'il te plait. James et moi avons rédigé des testaments te désignant avec Sirius comme gardiens d'Harry, vous êtes en tête de liste, il y a d'autres options, mais nous ne les avons mis là que parce que nous sommes en guerre. Tu as choisi de rester neutre mais un accident peut arriver, surtout dans ta filière. _

_Lors de la lecture des testaments tu auras toutes les informations nécessaires niveau financier et le reste. Oui je sais que tu as de l'argent et que tu gagnes bien ta vie mais ce n'est pas négociable. Tu vas élever mon fils Lilas Hélène Evans alors pas de protestation ! _

_Donc pour en revenir à cette lettre, Lilas je te confis mon plus précieux trésor, mon fils adoré. Prends bien soin de lui et je t'en conjure protège le. J'ai effectué un rituel pour assurer sa survie si Voldemort nous a trouvé, Harry a survécu, en tout cas je l'espère. Je n'ai pas pu tester ce rituel bien évidemment. _

_Lorsque je te demande de protéger Harry, je te demande de le protéger des deux camps, je connais ton opinion sur le directeur Dumbledore, et avec nos dernières conversations, tu sais ce que j'en pense actuellement. Fais attention, et reste méfiante. Quand au camp adversaire... Tu avais raison, les choses ne sont pas noires et blanches, même si je l'ai cru pendant longtemps et qu'une part de moi voudrait continuer à le croire. Je m'en remets donc à ton jugement quand à l'avenir de mon fils. _

_Quelque soit le chemin que tu prendras, quelque soit les alliances que tu passeras, même si tu fais un marché avec le diable en personne, ou encore mon meurtrier... Protège Harry. _

_Je pourrais te dire à quel point je t'aime. A quel point tu comptes pour moi petite sœur, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement nécessaire, tout cela on se l'ait déjà dit. Et plus d'une fois. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend après la vie, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour veiller sur Harry et toi, et même sur Pétunia._

_Prends soin de toi Lilas, et je t'en supplie une fois encore, protège mon fils._

_Je t'aime, _

_Lily._

_PS : Si un jour le crétin qui ne mérite pas ton amour, finit par voir la lumière de la raison, dis lui que s'il ne te traite pas correctement et comme une reine, je reviendrais pour le tuer._

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Lilas ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant la dernière phrase de la lettre. C'était tellement sa sœur, tellement Lily de dire ça, elle était presque sûre que sa sœur en était capable en plus.

Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas continuer à rire et pleurer sur le lit de camp dans l'infirmerie. Elle devait rentrer en Angleterre, découvrir exactement ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, savoir où était son neveu et ensuite réfléchir à la suite.

Essuyant presque rageusement ses larmes, elle se leva, pour aller dans la tente commune, plus particulièrement dans sa partie afin de ramasser ses affaires pour partir. Lilas Evans ressentait toujours terriblement le vide laissé par le lien qui l'avait uni si longtemps avec sa jumelle, elle était en deuil, dévastée par le fait de ne plus revoir Lily et même James, son beau-frère à qui elle s'était attachée à la longue. Mais elle avait une mission, protéger Harry Potter son neveu et elle comptait bien la remplir. Peu importe qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

"J'arrive Harry."


	2. 1 Novembre 1981

**Bonjour, désolée pour le délai, mais voici le nouveau chapitre. Lilas a été plus difficile à écrire que ce que j'avais espéré. Merci en tout cas de lire cette fic, de la suivre, de la mettre en favori et surtout merci d'avoir commenté. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. **

**PS : le texte souligné, vient des livres. Je n'ai pas le génie de J.K. Rowling, malheureusement.**

adenoide : **Oui, c'est en effet le plan :).**

24 : **Mes excuses pour le délai, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. Et que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :). Bonne journée. **

Flki Waldemar Naesborg Nielsen : **Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que l'idée te plaise. Voici la suite en tout cas. J'espère que tu aimeras. **

lesaccrosdelamerceri : **Bonjour, merci beaucoup. En espérant que la suite te plaise autant :). Merci pour le compliment en tout cas. **

S : **Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise. Je n'ai aucune intention de l'abandonner, je te rassure. Quelle histoire tu voudrais que j'update ensuite ? Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer en tout cas. **

Auriane07 : **Merci beaucoup, voici la suite :).**

Hadsher : **Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse d'être originale en tout cas :). J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Merci en tout cas. **

GlaceChouette28741 : **Coucou,**

**Oui c'est vrai que ça fait un moment mais tu les suis toutes il me semble. Alors je sais que tu continues à me lire, merci beaucoup pour ça d'ailleurs. C'est très agréable. **

**Je comptes bien continuer les autres, s'il y en a une dont tu veux la suite, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne promet rien mais j'essaierai.**

**Bisous. **

Lassa : **Merci, oui je suis sûre que le concept a déjà été fait, un membre de la famille de Lily qui veut s'occuper d'Harry... Oui ça a du être fait. Après j'aime bien l'idée d'une cousine qui revient en Angleterre. J'ai hésité à placer Lilas à Serpentard honnêtement, mais j'aime beaucoup la maison Poufsouffle et je voulais écrire une fic qui prouve à quel point ils peuvent être dangereux. **

**Ce sera bien drôle en tout cas lorsque certains serpentard comprendront qu'ils ont vraiment eu tort de sous estimer les jaunes et noirs :). Comme je l'ai marqué dans ce chapitre, les parents des jumelles et de Pétunia sont aussi vivants, donc Harry aura une belle famille. Un peu étrange certes mais une famille néanmoins. **

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour le commentaire et pour lire. ****Ça**** fait plaisir. **

Vampire207343 : **Here you go, hope you'll like it. **

Sortant de la banque, Lilas éprouva une bouffée de gratitude envers les gobelins. Ils étaient efficaces, honnêtes et surtout ils ne l'avaient pas traité comme si elle allait se briser d'une seconde à l'autre. Tant mieux, parce que la rousse était certaine que c'était ce qui la briserait. Pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le trou béant qu'elle ressentait dans sa magie et dans son cœur. Non elle devait se concentrer sur sa rage, sur sa détermination. Elle allait récupérer son neveu et elle sentait déjà que la partie serait difficile, qu'elle allait devoir se disputer avec Albus Dumbledore.

Après ce qui venait de se produire, à savoir le succès du rituel de Lily, et elle allait devoir se renseigner sur le rituel en question, et donc la destruction temporaire ou permanente de Voldemort. Nul doute que le directeur de Poudlard était certain que cette foutue prophétie s'était réalisée, qu'il avait l'enfant du destin entre ses mains. Peut-être voudrait-il le traiter comme une arme, ou autre... Quoique peut importe ce qu'il voulait. Lilas s'en moquait comme de sa première culotte, Lily et James lui avaient confié Harry et elle était prête à démembrer quiconque essaierait de l'empêcher de l'élever.

Voire peut-être même avant cela. Les gens dans la rue demandaient certainement à être réduits en poussière, à célébrer de la sorte la mort de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Sentant sa baguette dans sa main, elle prit une grande inspiration, elle ne pouvait pas perdre son calme même si c'était extrêmement tentant. Elle ne pouvait pas massacrer tout les sorciers et sorcières qui fêtaient la mort de sa famille, ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils étaient totalement stupides. Enfin pas entièrement.

Cependant le fait qu'un massacre n'était pas une bonne idée, et qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de baigner dans le sang, ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'observait pas chaque personne qui célébrait. Elle se vengerait, plus tard. Lilas avait été la parfaite Poufsouffle, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, après tout toutes les maisons avaient une partie sombre. Et il fallait être particulièrement stupide pour s'en prendre à la maison connue pour sa loyauté. Après tout ils étaient travailleurs et loyaux, en quoi ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient nuls ? Bien au contraire, si quelqu'un s'en prenait à un des leurs, alors tout les autres se liguaient contre cette personne là. Logique. Et fait. Lilas ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait aidé les gens de sa maison, même après avoir quitté Poudlard, et où elle avait été aidé en retour. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les 'futurs mangemorts' ou autres imbéciles, s'étaient concentrés sur les Griffondor. Et pas uniquement parce que les rouges et ors pouvaient être incroyablement pénibles. Non ils avaient essayé de s'en prendre aux Poufsouffle en premier, mais les blaireaux avaient répondu en force.

Elle allait sans aucun doute avoir besoin d'aide concernant son neveu, afin de le protéger de tout. Comme Lily le lui avait demandé, comme elle se l'était promis le première fois qu'elle avait tenu le bout de chou dans ses bras. Harry allait grandir en sécurité, aimé et bien protégé. Contre tous les dangers possibles et imaginables. Y compris de Dumbledore.

Heureusement elle connaissait deux personnes travaillant au Département centré sur les enfants et leur placement, au Ministère. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide pour élever le bébé de sa sœur, pour en avoir la garde. Quoique légalement elle savait que tout la désignait, elle avait appris que la loi pouvait être négociable lorsque ça arrangeait ceux qui étaient en pouvoir. Particulièrement Dumbledore.

Elle devait donc être préparé à toutes les éventualités, et si les sorciers en charge du Gouvernement pensaient réellement qu'elle allait les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient concernant un membre de sa famille. Et bien elle allait leur rappeler pourquoi énerver une femme, qui plus est une femme armée d'une baguette magique et connaissant un certains nombres de sorts était une mauvaise idée. Particulièrement une rousse.

Lily et elle n'étaient après tout pas connu pour avoir un caractère doux, enfin pas lorsqu'elles étaient énervées. Loin de là même. Et si elle devait le rappeler à toute la population magique anglaise, et bien elle le ferait avec plaisir. Après tout ce n'était pas peur ou parce qu'elle était incapable de se battre qu'elle avait refusé de participer à la guerre. Et si elle devait le prouver, elle le ferait.

Donc pour ce qu'il fallait faire :

-retrouver Harry.

-retrouver Sirius, outre le fait qu'il était un excellent ami, il était aussi le parrain d'Harry et pourrait être d'une grande aide concernant la garde. Il était après tout un sorcier d'une ancienne famille, qu'importe qu'il n'ait aucun contact avec sa famille de naissance, Lilas savait qu'avoir Sirius avec elle aiderait. Et si elle voulait quelqu'un qui comprenait le vide qu'elle ressentait à présent, et bien c'était son problème et un détail.

-retrouver Remus. Il était certes un loup-garou, et donc ne pourrait d'être aucune aide niveau légal, mais il avait aussi une bonne tête sur les épaules, pourrait l'aider à canaliser Sirius, et avoir une personne sensée serait utile en élevant un enfant. Surtout vu qu'elle ne comptait pas arrêter de travailler, non seulement elle adorait son travail mais en plus elle avait passé un contrat avec les gobelins. Ils lui apprenaient ce qui était convenu, elle travaillait pour eux pendant au moins dix ans, et ensuite uniquement elle pourrait envisager de quitter Gringotts. Donc en plus de son amour pour son métier, elle n'était pas suicidaire ou masochiste. Alors il était hors de question de rompre le contrat. Et puis elle avait besoin de ce job, certes James était riche, mais c'était l'argent d'Harry et elle ne comptait pas s'en servir pour elle même. En plus rester sans rien faire, très peu pour elle. Elle aimait trop être active, faire de la recherche et explorer des sites anciens pour cela.

Donc elle gardait son travail. Confier Harry à Sirius en permanence, tandis qu'elle bossait, semblait être une catastrophe en attente de se produire... Sirius et elle avaient une tendance à faire des choses stupides et irréfléchies par moment. Sirius pouvait être un peu fou, et elle pouvait passer des jours dans ses recherches sans s'en apercevoir. Pas idéal lorsqu'on était en charge d'un enfant. Une personne plus raisonnable était donc demandée. Donc Remus.

Enfin s'il n'était pas le Gardien du Secret.

Lilas savait simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sirius, restait donc Remus et Peter. James et Lily n'auraient confié le secret à personne d'autre qu'eux, et elle à la limite. Elle savait que ce n'était pas elle, et Lily lui avait dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas non plus de Sirius. Il servait comme d'un écran de fumée afin de protéger le réel gardien. Une bonne idée. Enfin si la personne en question était loyale...

Elle devait donc retrouver les deux hommes, leur donner une dose de Veritaserum afin de savoir qui avait balancé sa jumelle et James à Voldemort. Ce qu'elle ferait au responsable... Elle ne savait pas encore, mais elle avait beaucoup d'idées. Castration en tête de liste et uniquement pour commencer.

Avantage de travailler avec les gobelins, ils avaient des tas d'idées concernant la vengeance, la violence et ce qui devait arriver lors d'une trahison. Avec la mort loin dans le temps, c'était tellement définitif à leurs yeux, et elle était assez d'accord. Mieux valait faire souffrir les traîtres longtemps. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait abandonner le responsable aux gobelins...

Elle verrait bien.

Il fallait juste qu'elle fasse attention à ce que ça ne soit pas traçable vers elle, hors de question de gagner la garde d'Harry pour le perdre ensuite à cause d'une vengeance bien méritée. Lilas blâmait après tout bien plus la personne qui avait trahi Lily et James, plutôt que Voldemort. Le mage noir n'avait jamais dit qu'il était dans leur camp après tout et ça avait toujours été clair ce qu'il comptait faire au couple. Et à leur fils.

Donc Harry, puis Sirius, puis le traître.

Les funérailles étaient aussi dans la liste.

Ce qui voulait dire annoncer à ses parents et à sa sœur Pétunia que Lily était morte...

Pas craquer.

Respire.

Tu dois rester calme.

Elle allait devoir appeler Harold et Rose Evans. Lily et elle avaient convaincu leurs parents de partir à l'étranger, ne voulant pas qu'ils soient des victimes collatérales de la guerre. Ou qu'ils soient ciblés pour leur lien avec elles, surtout Lily, particulièrement après cette maudite prophétie.

Pétunia avait été plus protégée, elle avait changé de nom de famille, et suite au refus de leur sœur, Lily et Lilas avaient entouré la maison de leur sœur de tous les sorts possibles et imaginables concernant sa protection. A elle, son mari et leur enfant. Les relations entre les trois sœurs n'étaient pas au beau fixe, mais les jumelles aimaient quand même leur sœur aînée.

Elles avaient même prévu après la guerre d'essayer de retenter les choses avec Pétunia. Lilas allait devoir le faire seule à présent. La rousse refusait absolument de perdre une autre sœur. C'était hors de question. Même si ça voulait dire supporter l'insupportable mari de Pétunia. Et se taire devant les commentaires stupides qu'il faisait. Elle pouvait le supporter, certainement... Et puis elle ne vivrait pas avec lui. Et n'aurait pas forcément à le voir souvent.

L'important c'était Pétunia.

Donc elle allait devoir appeler ses parents qui étaient à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Et aussi contacter Pétunia pour faire de même. Le faire face à face ou appeler sa sœur ?

Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. La priorité était Harry.

Etant arrivée au lieu de transplanage tout en réfléchissant et en évitant les abrutis qui faisaient la fête. Si elle devait entendre une fois de plus _Vive Harry Potter _elle ne répondait plus de ses actes. Lilas transplana donc à Godric's Hollow. Il fallait bien commencer les recherches quelque part et c'était le meilleur endroit afin de sentir vraiment la magie de son neveu afin de savoir où il était actuellement.

Une magie qu'elle avait apprise grâce à Alexandro Vega, un sorcier espagnol travaillant aussi pour Gringotts, et un bon ami.

Devant la maison des Potter, Lilas dut avaler à plusieurs reprises tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. C'était réel. Pas un cauchemar. La maison avait clairement subi des dégâts. Pis encore, Lilas pouvait voir deux corps dans le jardin, recouvert chacun d'un drap blanc, ils étaient aussi entourés d'une magie protectrice. La magie de Sirius était partout. Il était donc passé avant elle, était-ce lui qui avait Harry ?

Elle devait se concentrer sur Harry, il était la priorité absolue. Elle ne devait et ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Plus tard oui. Mais pas avant d'être certaine que son neveu aille bien, qu'il était en bonne santé et en sécurité.

Essuyant d'un geste rageur ses joues, Lilas entra dans la maison, évitant soigneusement de regarder les deux draps dans le jardin. Pas Lily. Non pas elle.

Elle pouvait sentir la magie noire de Voldemort.

Notant la baguette magique de James, elle la ramassa. Elle était sur le canapé. Avait-il pu la saisir ? Elle en doutait. James était un redoutable duelliste, aucun doute qu'il y aurait des traces si son beau-frère avait eu la chance de se défendre. Et puis pourquoi aurait-il été sur ses gardes ? Il s'était cru en sécurité. Protégé par le sortilège le plus sûr. En théorie en tout cas. Mettant la baguette en acajou dans son sac, elle monta les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'enfant. C'était là où il y avait eu le plus de dégât après tout. Clairement là où Lily... où Lily avait effectué le rituel qui avait au final sauvé son fils.

Un rituel sacrificiel.

Lilas avait passé assez de temps avec les gobelins, sur différents sites archéologiques pour reconnaître ce genre de magie.

Une magie puissante, surtout lorsque le sacrifice était volontaire, comme il l'avait été présentement. Même sans savoir quel rituel avait été exécuté, Lilas savait que c'était pour ça que Voldemort avait été repoussé, qu'Harry avait été sauvé. Une vie pour une vie.

En dehors de la magie de sa sœur et de celle, qu'elle devinait être Voldemort, elle pouvait aussi sentir deux autres présences. Les deux extrêmement familières, elle avait passé des années auprès d'eux. Severus Rogue avait été là. Tout comme Sirius. Étendant sa magie, les choses seraient bien plus simple si son neveu était avec Sirius, elle réfléchirait à la présence de Severus plus tard. Avec un verre d'alcool de préférence.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre en regret, en tension, ou même dans la colère. Parce qu'elle savait que son ancien ami était devenu un mangemort. Et elle avait deviné, avec Lily, qui avait exactement parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort... Donc oui, Severus n'était pas en haut de la liste des priorités pour le moment.

Elle trouva la baguette de sa sœur qui avait roulé en partie sous le lit d'Harry, elle se baissa pour la ramasser, la manipulant avec soin. Elle la plaça d'un geste un peu brusque dans sa poche, en se redressant elle vit que la peluche favorite d'Harry était dans son lit. Il pleurait à chaque fois qu'il en était séparé, elle attrapa donc le dragon gris d'Harry, le plaçant avec soin dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle le récupérerait, autant qu'il ait des objets familiers, le plus possible même.

Elle sentait bien la légère présence d'Harry, mêlée à celle de Sirius, néanmoins ils n'étaient pas partis ensemble. Elle sentait clairement la magie de Sirius, mais il y en avait une autre aussi. Une qu'elle n'avait pas senti avant, assez faible, différente. La magie d'Hagrid, le fait que le garde chasse de Poudlard était un demi-géant influait sur sa magie, ça et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser vu qu'il avait été viré de Poudlard lorsqu'il faisait ses études.

Elle appréciait Hagrid, vraiment, néanmoins l'homme était extrêmement fidèle à Dumbledore. Comment le directeur avait-il su qu'il fallait venir à Godric's Hollow ? Fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle devenait encore plus suspicieuse d'Albus Dumbledore, Lilas comprit soudainement comment la communauté magique avait été informé. Entre Hagrid qui ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de bavarder, et Albus Dumbledore qui avait sûrement souhaité gagner des points...

Peut-être était-elle injuste, elle y penserait plus tard. A tête reposée. Lorsque ses émotions seraient moins ... intenses. Harry restait sa priorité, avec sa famille en second. Tout le reste pouvait attendre.

Donc Hagrid avait Harry. Pourquoi ? A quoi Sirius avait-il pensé lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de confier leur neveu, après tout Sirius avait été comme un frère pour James, au garde-chasse ? Pourquoi Hagrid l'avait-il réclamé ? Parce que Dumbledore l'avait demandé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement avec Harry ?

Hagrid était parti en volant, probablement avec la moto de Sirius, vu que chose rare son ami était parti en transplanant. Sirius avait pourtant horreur de transplaner, c'était pour ça qu'il avait sa moto après tout... Peut-être était-il parti à la recherche du traître. Sirius devait le savoir vu qu'il prétendait être le Gardien. Remus ou Peter ? Elle lui demanderait plus tard. Son ami avait certes fait passé la sécurité à long terme d'Harry en premier, mais elle voulait savoir où était son neveu. Hagrid n'était pas parti dans la direction de Poudlard...

Soupirant, Lilas alla chercher le balai de James, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner tout en cherchant à localiser le lieu où Hagrid se rendait et ainsi il serait plus facile de rejoindre Harry. Surtout vu que c'était un _Flèche d'Argent, _ un modèle de balai de course. Elle n'était certes pas aussi bonne sur un balai que Sirius ou James, mais elle se débrouillait. Lançant un sortilège de dissimulation sur elle-même, elle prit son envol.

La moto de Sirius était rapide, pas de doute à ce sujet, mais le balai volant de James l'était plus encore, elle n'eut donc aucun mal à rattraper Hagrid. Elle aurait pu se manifester, néanmoins elle choisit de rester dans l'ombre pour le moment. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore prévoyait au juste ? Si elle savait quoi, alors elle pourrait mieux le bloquer. De plus elle craignait que la surprise de la voir, pousse Hagrid à faire tomber Harry. Et puis il était inutile de discuter avec le demi-géant lorsqu'il était en mission pour le directeur.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Sirius avait cédé... Elle allait au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute avant de l'engueuler.

Elle se sentit se tendre en reconnaissant la zone où elle se trouvait, c'était le quartier de sa sœur Pétunia. Que faisait-il là au juste ?

A présent qu'elle était à peu près sure de la destination d'Hagrid, elle descendit afin de transplaner plus près. Elle ignorait quel genre d'enchantement se trouvait sur les lunettes de Dumbledore, s'il était bien là, mais elle était presque sûre qu'il y en avait au moins un concernant l'invisibilité. Afin de voir au travers. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer si c'était bel et bien le cas, ça devait être très pratique, néanmoins vu qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être vu... Mieux valait ne pas le tenter.

La rue de sa sœur était totalement éteinte, elle connaissait cependant un sort pour voir dans le noir. Sort qu'elle employa, elle vit avec une certaine colère que Dumbledore était là avec le professeur McGonagall, que faisaient-ils là ? Avaient-ils annoncé la mort de Lily à leur sœur ?

"Hagrid. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ?" demanda Dumbledore lorsque le garde chasse descendit du véhicule, Harry dans les bras.

Elle écouta en silence la discussion entre les trois membres du personnel de Poudlard, tandis qu'il parlait du trajet, de la cicatrice qui était apparemment apparu sur le front d'Harry. Une conséquence du rituel ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait-il même pas envisager de soigner Harry ? La magie noire était une chose dangereuse, néanmoins il y avait des moyens de la parer, surtout lorsqu'elle était fraîche comme présentement. En plus comment Dumbledore pouvait-il savoir quel rituel Lily avait utilisé alors qu'elle n'en savait rien ? Alors que Lily ne lui faisait plus confiance.

Non sa sœur n'avait pas parlé du rituel à Dumbledore, surtout vu que sa position sur les différents types de magie était connue. Et aux yeux des sorciers anglais, il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus noir que la magie du sang. Que savait-il exactement qui le laissait penser que la cicatrice d'Harry était nécessaire ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant le hurlement d'Hagrid, Harry était à présent dans les bras du directeur.

"Chut, vous allez réveiller les Moldus." dit le professeur McGonagall, reprenant strictement Hagrid.

"Dé... désolé. Mais je... je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus..." pleura Hagrid tandis qu'un éclair de rage transperçait Lilas. Ils osaient décider du sort de son neveu comme ça, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit sur lui, aucun droit de se comporter de la sorte.

Dumbledore était un sorcier puissant, magiquement et politiquement, néanmoins il n'avait pas ce genre de pouvoir. La prof de métamorphose non plus, et même chose pour Hagrid. Comment osaient-ils ?

Dumbledore ne pouvait quand même pas penser que Sirius et elle allaient s'incliner sans rien dire ?

"Absolument fascinant." commenta Lilas, faisant de son mieux pour se contrôler, tandis qu'elle marchait vers eux. Et avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu réagir, elle attrapa son neveu que le vieil homme venait de placer sur le paillasson de sa sœur. "Merci beaucoup Directeur. Vous venez de me donner un souvenir très important si jamais il vous venait à l'idée de me discuter la garde de mon neveu.

Je suis sûre que les gens auront beaucoup à dire concernant deux professeurs de Poudlard qui n'ont absolument aucun problème à l'idée de laisser un enfant de quinze mois sous le porche d'une maison. Sans surveillance et alors qu'on est en novembre."

"Lilas..." murmura Albus. "Ma chère petite, vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne peut pas rester dans notre monde. Entre les mangemorts et la célébrité... Vous n'y pensez pas."

"Ce que je pense c'est que vous n'aviez aucun droit de prendre cette décision. Aucun droit d'annoncer la mort de Lily à ma sœur via une lettre." rétorqua Lilas, montrant la lettre qu'elle avait trouvé sur les couvertures de son neveu. "Je suis sa tante, j'ai beau être une née-moldue, aucun tribunal sorcier ne placera Harry dans une famille sans magie tant que je suis vivante.

Vous êtes le directeur d'une école, vous n'avez absolument aucun droit de faire ce que vous avez fait. Et aucun droit de prendre la moindre décision le concernant. Pas avant ses onze ans en tout cas et croyez moi, si jamais Harry ira à Poudlard au lieu d'une autre école, je ferai en sorte de connaître la moindre règle le concernant.

Et si vous osez me parler de la prophétie, je vous conseille fortement de vous abstenir. Parce que oui je suis au courant, mais je m'en moque. Vous devriez vous renseigner sur la légende d'œdipe, je pense que ça pourrait être instructif. Ne vous approchez plus de lui."

Ayant dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, Lilas transplana loin de là. Elle retournerait à Privet Drive pour parler à Pétunia, mais elle ne le ferait pas au milieu de la nuit, ça c'était clair.

Elle arriva dans une ruelle non loin de son appartement. Une ruelle déserte bien sûr, elle n'était pas inconsciente après tout et elle savait très bien que la magie ne pouvait pas être exposée. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle entra ensuite dans l'immeuble qu'elle habitait et monta les escaliers pour atteindre le cinquième étage. C'était haut et douloureux pour les jambes mais ça ne faisait pas de mal. Et c'était le chez elle qu'elle avait trouvé avec Marlène après Poudlard... Marlène...

Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser à tout ça. C'était trop douloureux.

Elle installa Harry dans le lit qu'elle avait acheté peu avant sa naissance, afin de pouvoir le garder sans problème si nécessaire. Il était apparemment tellement épuisé qu'il ne broncha pas. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes, il tenait clairement de son père, et nota en effet la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'était une rune. Peut-être une conséquence du rituel alors...

Elle chercherait plus tard, elle était également épuisée et elle appréhendait aussi le lendemain. Avant de se coucher elle rédigea quelques lettres, à Sirius, à Fabian et Gideon, de très bons amis, ainsi qu'à Alice et Frank, et aussi à Pandora Lovegood. Et bien sûr à Ted et Andy Tonks. Il fallait qu'ils soient au courant qu'Harry était avec elle et que le directeur Dumbledore était décidément louche. Mais aussi que Sirius n'était pas le traître et que c'était confirmé, Voldemort avait été banni, au moins provisoirement néanmoins il y avait le danger des mangemorts.

Le lien qui existait entre eux et Voldemort était puissant et risquait de se retourner contre eux. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment étudier la marque des ténèbres qui se trouvait sur les avant-bras des mangemorts. Néanmoins elle en avait quand même vu une, elle savait donc que c'était bien plus qu'un simple tatouage.

Il n'y avait aucune manière de prédire ce qui arriverait avec la mort de Voldemort. Il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Elle ne comptait pas prendre le moindre risque, pas alors qu'Harry était dans sa vie. Qu'importe à quel point elle avait envie de tout abandonner pour rejoindre sa sœur jumelle...


End file.
